


Small but mighty

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short tony, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark wears heels, Tony Stark-centric, but like not in a sexual way, hes not really that short, or maybe he is, short tony stark, the others are just giants, tiny tony, tony is a little on the smaller side okay, well know he isn't anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Tony had always been insecure about his height, he had always tried to cover it up. But now, it seems the secret is out, and maybe that's not so bad either.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	Small but mighty

**Author's Note:**

> So here is this fanfic, I know I am like way behind on the other fanfic that's still pen, but I promise that I'm going to finish the other one today or tomorrow!  
> Anyway, this fanfic, is a baby of mine, I don't know if I am completely content with her but I don't want to rewrite anymore now, o I might come back to this baby later.  
> I love the dwarf that Tony is! I am like the same height the he is so I can identify with it a bit, but really it's not that small for s women, I think it's tougher for a man. Wow, I went like way ahead of myself with that, anyway I love tiny Tony and I hope that you'll love this ff just as much!

Tony had always been rather short, and his mother had always hoped that he would have a late growth spurt, this hope however was never fulfilled.  
He never even reached average height, he stopped growing at about 5’4’’ (163 cm).  
His father was of course not pleased by this fact at all, but his father was never pleased by his actions so that was no surprise.  
This changed from not pleased to anger rather quickly, when he got asked about it by his business partners,  
and when he heard about a few incidents of his son getting bullied at school for being too small,  
never mind that nothing wold change that, as Tony was always at least three years younger than his peers. So what Howard did next, might seem like a father being worried about his Childs status in school, or it getting bullied but it was actually just an act to satisfy his own fragile ego.  
He engineered shoes for Tony,  
shoes that didn’t look like stilts but made his son a good 4 inches (10 cm) taller.  
From then on, Tony had to always wear shoes wit stilts built into, although even with them on he was barley average, but it was enough for his father so it was enough for Tony.  
The years went by and Tony grew more and more accustomed to the shoes, sure they weren’t the most comfortable but he dealt with it, and really, it wasn’t all that bad.  
After Howards death, Tony was too embarrassed to admit to the deed, so he just kept on wearing them, besides it was actually quite good for his own ego that he didn’t have to look up all the time, and people respected him more at that height for whatever reason, so he just kept on making his shoes himself,  
always with the built in stilt but a whole lot comfier compared to the ones his father made him.  
Still, they were always a bit uncomfortable to war, no wonder at four inches! He avoided wearing them inside his home,  
choosing to go barefoot instead.  
It was releasing, and the shoes where terrible after wearing them for more than 20 h straight. 

After decades with no mishaps happening, he got more careless. He should have expected that something like this would happen, he was living with super-spies for gods sake!  
He should be happy that his secret had stayed a secret as long as it did. 

One fateful morning, Tony came into the kitchen, barefooted and sleepy, after a whole night of sleep after his latest science binge. He was completely focused on his coffee, so he did not immediately realize that he was in fact, not alone.  
Only after his first cup of coffee he noticed the others staring at him, and even then he needed a second to figure out why they were staring at him.  
Oh right, they had never seen him so undone, they had only be living together for a month or so, and whilst they stayed, he had never had one of his longer science binges, which transformed him into a barley human mess, well until now so to say.  
“You are so…tiny!” Tony froze in the middle of his step, as he stared at Steve in shock. Shit!  
He didn’t wear his heels! Trying to hold up a cool facade he smirked and said; “I’m born like this baby. Got a problem with that?”  
“No, no, no! It’s just…You weren’t so small yesterday, were you?”  
“He wears heels, obviously.”  
Somehow, Tony wasn’t at all surprised about Natashas knowledge of his secret, or at least suspecting it. “What is this so called ‘heels’?” Thor boomed. “It’s something that typically women wear, to make themselves appear taller than they really are, either as a fashion statement or just out of practicality, however it is not really comforting for the foot especially over a longer period of time which is why you don’t see everyone strutting around in them.  
They are still rather common, I’m sure you have already seen someone wear such an attire.” Clint surprisingly said, was there a hidden story about Clint in heels for Tony to unravel?  
He filed it up for later, to ask Natasha, you could never have enough blackmail!  
“Everything understood? Good, because I’m going out of that door and we are all going to forget that this talk ever happened, bye!” He was nearly out of the door, when Steve spoke again. “Wait! Why are you wearing them?” Steve looked startled, what a dick, did he have to dig around so much in his insecurities? “To be taller, duh, we can’t all be freakishly tall Giants!”  
Steve went silent, clearly thinking about the said. “Well, I think you shouldn’t try to look different then you are.” 

“Why? So you can make fun of me, Joke about me, maybe? Gee thanks, I’m not stupid winghead, I know how this goes.” Tony clenched his jaw, why did this idiot have to poke around in his feelings, and worst of all, why did this idiot have to be Steve? Out of all of them he would have never suspected Steve to be the one that would make fun of the smaller ones, literally.  
Perhaps his reaction stung so much, because maybe just maybe he had secretly hoped that their relationship would someday become more than just a simple friendship.  
Oddly enough, Steve didn’t look mockingly at all, rather horrified really.  
However, Tony didn’t think about that, he was too angry so he turned and he stormed out of the door without another word.  
He heard Steve following him, and mentally prepared himself for the taunting. Instead of those taunts he feared, there was only Steve calling after him, worriedly? Irritated he stopped, and Steve halted right besides him.  
He tried to say something, but Steve was faster;  
“Tony! Why would I make fun of your size?  
I was even smaller than you before the serum, that would be hella hypocritical! I just meant that you are a fine fella just the way you are, you shouldn’t have to change the way you look, to be impressive or whatever.”  
Did the Captain just say that he was good looking? Before he could react, the Captain added another line, that rendered him petrified.  
“Besides, I think you look cute like this.” THe captain blushed but before Tony could try to answer or even comprehend, he was met by Steve’s lips, touching his own, kissing him.  
Tony couldn’t believe what just happened, but he was sure as hell not complaining, so he just went with it and kissed right back, his all time crush was kissing him!  
He stopped the thinking all together, approximately half a minute later, when Steve had pushed him against a wall, passionately kissing ever available part of Tony.  
Who would have thought, that the captain had such an experienced tongue?

Afterwards Tony thought,  
happy and exhausted with a newly acquired boyfriend by his side spooning him,  
that his height might not be that big of a problem after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. Did you like it? Please comment, I love to read your opinions on my stuff.  
> Expect more to come this week, like at least three more, AT LEAST, there are so many fanfics I already wrote but had no time to actually type down on my computer it's actually crazy!  
> Buuuut that's my problem and not yours so I am going back to writing more, and you can go ahead and do something else!  
> bye Vio  
> P.s: maybe you could check ou one of my other fanfics if you liked this one, just saying....


End file.
